


Private Party

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Private Party

Two glasses of red wine—one half-finished—kept watch over the dinner table. The perfectly cooked steaks sat uneaten. The salad was wilted and the baked potatoes were cold. The whipped cream in the chocolate trifle was deflated and runny.

A trail of discarded clothing began in the kitchen (Harry's belt), went through the sitting room (Severus's shirt), climbed the staircase (Harry's trousers), and ended outside the bedroom door (Severus's black silk boxers).

The bedsprings squeaked and the headboard thumped rhythmically against the wall as Harry and Severus celebrated Severus's fifty-third birthday the same way they'd celebrated the last ten.


End file.
